Hidden Love
by KittyKatz440
Summary: Everyone knows Cece and Logan hate each other, right? That's what they think. not what they know. Cece and Logan have had secret crushes on each other for a while. Rocky "hates" Logan. She tries splitting them up, which creates a huge bump in the road. Can Logan make them friends again or will they hate each other forever? Cogan and Tynka. T for drama.
1. Secretive Feelings

**(Hi people who are reading my first ever ****_Shake It Up! _story! It's placed when they're juniors in high school. That's all I really have to say, so R&R!)**

Chapter 1

**( Cece's POV )**

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, I hit snooze and shoved my face back into my pillow. This was a normal morning, oh, I'm sorry, I never told you who I am. I'm Cecilia Jones. But call me Cece and I _won't _try to rip your head off.

Just then my best friend Rocky came into my room, "Cece, get up." She folded her arms across her chest with her lips pressed together. "I'm up." I mumbled, half awake. "Cecilia." Rocky grumbled, "I'm up, _Rockelle_."

She pulled my covers off of my body, "Wake." She demanded, "I'm up." I grumbled. "Okay then, I'll just go grab a bucket of ice water-" I shot up, "I'm up!" I yelled. She laughed then walked out of my room.

Hesitantly pulling myself up, I locked my room door then went to my dresser. I settled for white skinny jeans with a black tank-top covered by a white jacket, completed with my brand new black converse.

First I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I slid on my outfit smiling and posing in the mirror. I straightened my long hair, brushed my bangs off to the side. Now time for makeup. I put on some hot pink lip gloss, blue eye shadow, blush, mascara, and eyeliner. I didn't use as much as Tinka, but I used quite a bit.

I shoved my cell phone in my pocket, turned off my room lights, and exited meeting Rocky at the table where she played some new game called _Revenge Of The Stacktopuss_. But when she saw me she locked her phone -she doesn't trust me- and put it in her backpack front pocket, then attached the lock to the zipper.

Rocky's a little overprotective of her phone, she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her mom, where she hid the key.

So today is the first day of school, and I'm _so _excited, note my sarcasm. "I'm so excited for school, we get to show off new clothes _and _I can get the highest scores on the SAT's again." Rocky continued to babble while I zoned out and continued eating my corn flakes.

There was one little problem about today though, Logan Hunter, my ex-step-brother was going to begin going to J. Hughes High, it's not that I hated him, it's that I liked him. I mean like-liked him.

But it's been over a year since I've last seen him, and that didn't end too well. I'm nervous and stressing on ways to tell Rocky I like her ex-boyfriend who she now hated because I 'purposely' ruined his championship game for tennis or what ever it was.

Just then Flynn -he was my little brother- walked out. He looked the same as he always had, except he was going to start middle school, which was shocking to everyone considering how young he looked.

He grabbed some bacon our mom had made, she'd gotten a part time job at an office and takes courses at a culinary school after quitting her job as a police officer.

Rocky and I picked up our backpacks and went out the door, we just waved to Flynn as we walked out. As we approached the stairs, we saw our neighbor Andy walk out, "Morning, Andy!" His eyes just widened as he slowly back into his apartment and closed the door.

We looked at each other and shrugged as we opened the door and jogged down the stairs to the door, where we walked out and made our way to school, we walked through the doors leading to the main halls.

"Same school, same ugly boys." I mumbled, _Except for Logan_. I said in my head. We walked over to our lockers, we put our books in there that we didn't need. We put stickers that said C and R on our lockers. They were glittery which I loved. Don't judge, I love glitter.

I customized the inside, I put up some drawings of anime people, I was amazing at drawing anime people. I put in a mirror, and a little purse hanger in the back, I put a purse filled with makeup and accessories. I put some stuff on the inside of my locker door, and then my locker was complete.

I shut it and turned around only to see saw a long haired brunette in a beanie walk towards us. "Hey _Cece, Rocky_."

**( Logan's POV )**

"Hey _Cece_,_ Rocky_." I said bitterly, how long could I keep up the act that I hated Cece's guts? "_Logan_." They spat back, "What do you want, Logan?" Rocky asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

_I wanted to talk to Cece. _I said mentally, "Just to say how I _won't _be glad to see you everyday." I smirked at my cleverness, I wanted so bad to just talk to Cece alone, but I'd never get to because Rocky is _always _by her side.

Rocky rolled her eyes, but Cece just bit her lip, "Logan, that is _so_-" Her redheaded friend fake laughed, "Rocky, you're going to be late for class, " she grabbed Rocky's wrist and shoved it in her face._  
_

Her eyes widened as she steadied her backpack, and made a run for it. Cece and I just laughed, she turned to me. "I'm sorry about," she took a pause, "everything." She smiled, not a smirk, or a fake. It was a real genuine smile.

I took her class list out of her hand, "Hey Red, you have Mr. Ellis for first period?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" She raised a brow. "I have him as my first period too." I informed her.

"Cool, maybe we can..." I didn't want to finish, "Walk to class together?" she asked. "Sure." Our eyes locked as she smiled, I smiled too.

We walked and talked until we reached first period, we decided to sit at a table together. She hung her backpack on the back of her chair, and so did I. "Good morning students. Welcome to eleventh grade."

We all screamed with delight. "Settle down, settle down." We shut our mouths, I took out two pens from my backpack and some index cards.

**( Bold = Cece** /_ Italics = Logan )_

_Hey Red, is this boring or what?_

**Ugh, tell me about it**

_Nah, I haven't paid much attention so I don't know much_ ;)

**What's with the winky face** .-.

_Idk, just_ _bored_

**U have made that pretty clear** **:P**

_Why does Rocky hate me so_ _much? _

**She doesn't h8 u that much, idk y tho**

_Cool _

**Why you asking, you still have a crush on her? ;)**

_No, I have a crush on _

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Hunter, I don't appreciate notes being passed in my class." he walked to our desk and picked up the card we were using. He read it out loud to the class, I slumped in my chair and covered my face.

Cece put her head down on her arms and growled, the class just laughed. "Don't let this happen again." Mr. Ellis warned. "Ugh, teachers." she whispered, "Tell me about it." I replied.

. . .

After class we walked out in humiliation, "Why did we pass that note." I grumbled sitting on the bench, she sat next to me. "Look on the bright side, nobody knows who you like."

_I like you! _I yelled inside of my head, I laughed, "Yeah, haha, that would have been bad." We awkwardly laughed, then Rocky walked up to us. "Are you two having a _real _nice conversation?" She glared at me.

"No, I'm just telling him how much I hate him." Cece stood up and glared at me. "We're going to be late for second period." Rocky grabbed her arm and started dragging her away. She turned around and winked at me.

**( Cece's POV )**

I winked at Logan as Rocky dragged me away against my will. He waved with a frown, I balled up and index card and threw it at him with my free arm. He un-crumbled it and gave a thumbs up.

"So why were you telling Logan you hate him when everybody already knows that?" She asked as we sat down in second period. "I wanted to remind him of my hate for him. I'm a hater." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that, you'll never be a gangster. Like he thinks he is." She pointed to Ty who was flirting with a random girl in the halls. "Pffft, yeah right. Rocky, I'm so not a gangster. Have you seen my clothes?" I gestured to my outfit.

She gave a face as if to say 'I see your point'. "Welcome juniors, some of you may know me from your freshman year, I'm Ms. Rubenstein." Rocky and I groaned. Her again.

It was a long, boring math class, she expected us to do algebra, which totally sucked. Everyone knows my only good subject is being hot.

. . .

After sixth period, it was time for lunch, so Rocky and I headed to the cafeteria. "I'll eat with you tomorrow, some of the seniors invited me to sit with them." She walked off to a group of boys and girls. Great, so I was alone.

I approached the lunch line, I grabbed a turkey wrap, with a salad, a water bottle and chocolate frozen yogurt. I paid my two dollars and sat at an empty table, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

Feeling someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around. "Is this seat taken?" I looked around for Rocky who looked a little to busy with the seniors, and she was across the cafeteria. I shook my head. Did I mention it was Logan? He sat down next to me, "Why are you alone Red?"

"Rocky ditched me for the seniors." I explained, picking at my salad. "Cheer up." He said, smiling and taking a bite of his pizza. I unwrapped the wrap to my turkey wrap, I love saying stuff like that.

I took a bite, "Do you ever take off your beanie when you're not dressed fancy?" I asked. He took it off, and shook his hair free. "Better?" We just laughed.

Taking a sip of his soda, he crossed his eyes and looked at me. I just laughed and smiled.

**( Logan's POV )**

As Cece and I were talking and getting a good conversation, I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes, "Logan?" She asked, "Yeah?" I asked. She shoved a drawing of a big headed person in a beanie with long girl hair.

"Is that me?" I pointed to it, "Maybe..." She looked away. "You asked for it." He tickled me, "Okay, okay. Stop! I'll label it as Deuce." She crossed out the word Logan and wrote Deuce.

There was an awkward silence as she at her frozen yogurt, I grabbed my spoon, shoved it in her frozen yogurt, and got a huge scoop. She did a pouty face, "Fine, have it back." I plopped it back in her little styrofoam cup.

She finished her frozen yogurt, "This was... Fun." I said. "Yeah," she agreed. "Maybe, do you wanna go to Crusty's later?" Cece nodded, "But just as friends, right?" She asked, I nodded.

"Logan, you know I think of us as more than just-" she paused. "More than just what?" I was confused. "I don't know, it's just a dumb hangout at Crusty's I gotta go." **(****Whoever can point out what this line was from gets a special shout-out! Deadline is August 6th!****)**

She walked off, what did she mean by more than just? Did she mean like a brother, a boyfriend?" I don't know. I'm going to find out what she was going to say. I just, don't know how to yet.

**(So, what did you think? Was it good? **** I thought it was, but that's just me. **I might not finish the story for a while because I'm taking all advanced classes this school year, and school starts in twenty two days, so don't expect too much from me. Feel free to PM me any criticism on the story or ideas you have for future chapters! Thanks for reading my story! )

**~ Jessica**


	2. A Skate Date

**( Wow! 12 Reviews, 7 Followers and 3 Favorites! Thanks you guys! Anyways here is the second chappie! Shoutouts are at the end by the way. R&R! )**

Chapter 2

**( Logan's POV )**

Later after that school day, I rushed home. I practically had a date with Cece that I had to get ready for. I took off my beanie and shook my hair loose. I combed through it a little.

I kept my same jeans on and changed my t-shirt that said 'Warning: This Person Is An Extremely Awesome Skater' to a red v-neck ( for guys ). I sprayed on cologne, but not too much to keep her away.

Grabbing my wallet, I headed to the door only to be stopped by my dad. "Hey little scooter-" I interjected him, "Don't call me that." He nodded and cleared his throat, "Hey Logan, where you off to?"

"Just, skating around, dad. Gonna hangout with some friends, I'll be back at eight." I opened the door and headed out, I kicked up my skateboard and headed over to her apartment. Time for the best date ever.

**( Cece's POV )**

I sprayed my perfume, which went with my purple tank-top that was super cute, with denim skinny jeans and matching purple high heels. I shifted my hair over my right shoulder.

Smiling in the mirror, there was a knock on our front door, before I could walk out of my room Flynn paused his video game screaming, "I GOT IT MOM!" Even though our mom wasn't home.

He opened the door as I walked out, luckily it was Logan at the door, "Logan? What are you doing here?" His mouth dropped a little as he thought, "I'm, just, coming to say hi. So hi, little man. _Cece_."

I knew he was only doing it to make it seem like he still hated me, but I know he didn't still hate me. Right?

He picked up his skateboard, and Flynn closed the door. I walked out the back, "Where you going so fancy?" He asked, "To show Rocky my new outfit and study...?" My voice trailed off.

"Cool. Make me some bacon." I rolled my eyes and walked out the back door. I met Logan by the front, "You look nice," he smiled. "Thanks, you too." I smiled back as we walked down the steps. Time for the best date ever.

**( Rocky's POV )**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said while climbing through the window at Cece's apartment. "What are you doing here?" Flynn asked, "Coming to hang out with Cece, why are you asking?"

He raised a brow, "She said she was going to study with you at _your _apartment." I folded my arms, I do that alot. "When?" I feel like she was hiding something. "Five minutes ago."

Something was definitely up, "Wait, Logan and her talking, her being gone. Do you know what this means?" I asked grabbing Flynn's shoulders and shaking him around.

"Yeah, it means they were talking about how much they hate each other and that she's obviously sneaking off to be with some boy." I rolled my eyes, "Not _some boy_, Logan!"

He laughed, "Yeah right! Them going on a date- Oh wait, _now _I see it." I rolled my eyes again.

**( Deuce's POV )**

While I was wiping down the counters, I looked up to see Logan and Cece walking down the steps, I thought they hated each other. I got a closer look, it was definitely them.

I walked over to the booth they were sitting at, "Welcome to Crusty's, would you like to try our latest pizza, Mushroomoni." Cece looked up, "Oh, uh, no thanks." She was definitely nervous.

"I'll have a salad, with a slice of cheese pizza, with a water." She always knew what she wanted. "I'll have five pepperoni rolls, and a large chocolate milkshake." He seemed pretty aware of what he wanted as well.

They're going on a date. Unless they're being dared. For the love of God, they hate each other down to the bone! Or they did at least.

**( Cece's POV )**

"Pffft no way, it's not possible to fit an entire six foot roll of Hubba Bubba gum in your mouth at once." I laughed, "Oh but it is." Logan smirked. He pulled out a not-yet-opened Hubba Bubba tape.

I raised a brow, "Why do you-" he interrupted me, "I have a gum problem." He unwrapped the plastic from around it, and simply took out the entire roll. He shoved it in his mouth.

My mouth dropped, "Holy Cow! Got any more gum?" He handed me a wrapped container of gum, "Thanks!" I took it out after unwrapping it, I tried shoving it in my mouth, but I failed.

I ripped off a little piece and put the roll back into the container, closed it, and put it in my purse. I rested my arm on the table, hoping he'd grab my hand. To my delight, he did just that.

I smiled, and we laughed a little bit. Then Rocky came down, "Hey Deuce, have you seen- _Cece_!" She huffed over to the booth and glared at Logan, at us holding hands, then Logan again.

"Get away from my best friend." Rocky growled, he hesitantly let go of my hand. "Cece, I'm sorry you were dared to do this." She grabbed my arm and dragged me. "Yep, it was totally a dare, thanks for saving me. But if I don't do this I have to date one of those nerds for a month."

Rocky nodded, "Well, I'm so sorry for you." She dropped my arm and left. "Nice save." Logan winked. Just then Deuce came to the booth with our food, "Here you go, enjoy your meal." After he was done he walked away.

Logan took the straw required to drink my water, and stuck it in his chocolate milkshake. I blushed, and then took a bite of my pizza. I started sipping on the milkshake at the same time as he did, it was like magic.

We finished our meals and milkshake without saying anything, now it was six o'clock. "What do you want to do now, m'lady?" He asked as we stood up. "I don't know." I really had no clue.

"Do you know how to skateboard?" He raised a brow, "No, I don't." I looked to the side, "Wait, I know that face. You're lying to me!" My face flushed. "Am not."

He turned to me, "Ms. Jones, we're going to the skate park." He grabbed my hand and tried pulling me. Eventually, I snuck back into my apartment with not being seen, got in shorts, a t-shirt, a hoodie and converse.

I put my hair up in a ponytail, and snuck out again to see Logan. "Zam Cece, you look great." I bit my lip and blushed, "So, what skateboard do I use?" "Here, while you were here I went to my house and grabbed another skateboard."

He handed me one, I got one leg on and kicked away. Riding through the wind reminded me of the fun times I had skateboarding when I was a little girl.

When we got there, we joined the other skaters, I did a half-pipe and skated down the stairs rail. The boys were wolf whistling, which was slighty, oh who am I kidding, really annoying.

Logan was way better than me, he skated an even taller half-pipe then I did, and he went on the bench, since I'm not too much of a skater girl anymore I think it was called shredding.

A half an hour later, we left to grab smoothies, even though we'd had a milkshake. Again, we split the smoothie, a Blueberry Blitz. It was both our favorite.

He checked his phone, "Ugh, it's seven thirty, we should get going." We stood up and left, he walked me back to my apartment building and we sat on the steps talking for a little bit.

**( Rocky's POV )**

I walked out of Crusty's with left overs of my pizza. I saw Cece and Logan chatting it up on the stairs in front of our building. I decided to snoop, I crouched behind a trash can not too far from them.

"As first dates go, this was amazing." I heard Cece say to Logan, "So you call it a date? I thought it was just as friends?" He replied. "Well, it _was _at first, then we split the milkshake and everything, so I'd consider it as a date."

I heard him chuckle, "Good, because I wanted it to be a date." She gasped, "I knew it!" They laughed, then it was quiet. Too quiet, I snuck to take a peak and saw them leaning closer to each other.

Suddenly a phone went off, "Oh, I gotta, go." He stood up, "Bye Logan." Cece hugged him, and he returned it. He walked off as she walked into our building. I stood up, "So they _were _on a real date." I said to nobody in particular.

I walked in a minute later, and went to my room immediately, I couldn't believe she lied to me.

**( Cece's POV ) **

As I walked into my room, I got into my pajamas and smiled. It was really hard to stop smiling, you know why? I ALMOST KISSED LOGAN! I'm serious, I think he honestly likes me back.

It's late and if my mom saw me up I'd get in trouble, so I should probably go to bed, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I climbed in bed and turned off my lamp. I kept replaying the scene of Logan and I were about to kiss until I fell asleep.

**( Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy and stuff, but I managed to finish, sorry it's kinda short, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So the shoutouts for chapter 1 is: **

**Harajukulover123**

**Glittergirl123**

**Ninjago123**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12 **

**Congrats to you four who obviously know their Kickin' It! Alot of 123's, kinda weird but, I guess 123 is still popular. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for reading the chapter! )**

**~Jessica**


	3. No Longer Besties

**( Hello my little fairy princesses! I don't know, I'm randomly hyper... Anywhooooo, sorry for not updating I've been busy, but here's the third chapter! R&R! )**

Chapter 3

**( Rocky's POV )**

As I woke up, I couldn't get my mind off of Cece and Logan. Nearly kissing, and lying to me like that. But the worst part is, I still have feelings for Logan. I showered, dried my hair, and curled my hair.

I put on my bedazzled skinny jeans with a pink shirt and a bedazzled jean jacket with pink hi-tops. Don't judge me, I like the color pink. I brushed my teeth then walked out of my room.

Grabbing the box of Cocoa Krispies I walked over to the table, poured in the cereal, then the milk, dropped in a spoon and ate the bowl with a frown on my face, doing my morning routine obsessing over my best friend and my ex-boyfriend _dating_.

But no, I was going to act like I had no clue, I'll spy on them, and tear them apart in the end to get Logan back to rightfully be mine. It was a foolproof plan. You know, because they're both fools.

I walked out onto the terrace of my apartment and and jumped down landing on Cece's. I climbed into the window saying a hi as cheerful as I could be. "Hey Rocky!" she greeted me.

"Anything new?" I asked, then faked a laugh. "Nope, nothing. How about you?" I glared over at the back door and responded. "Well, there's one thing." Why was she acting so dumb?

**( Cece's POV )**

I got a text from Logan saying, _Lunch at skool?_ I replied, _Can't have 2 sit with Rocky depending on the seniors, may-b 2morrow_ I shut my phone. "Who ya texting?" Rocky asked walking over.

"Randy Himmelfarb." I smiled, pretending it was my crush from long ago. "Oh, that's... Cool, then, I guess..." Rocky doesn't seem like herself, she acts like she knows something.

Did she see me and Logan about to kiss? No, she couldn't have. But I had to know for sure. "I'm going to go to school early to study for the english test." She walked out, I immediately grabbed my phone.

_Want 2 walk 2 skool w/ me? _I got a reply about a minute later, _Yah, on my way. _I smiled and put my phone away, it's hard to think I used to hate him. I finished my corn flakes and cleaned up the table, Flynn was already at school so I was pretty much off the hook to walk with him.

"There was a knock on the door, I walked over to it while grabbing my backpack. "Hey you." Logan said.I smiled, "Hi, I think Rocky is suspicious or knows something about us..." He looked at me uncertainly.

"That's not good..." We started walking to school talking about whatever we could think to talk getting to school we said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. I went to my locker, did the code, and opened it.

A folded piece of paper fell out, I bent over and picked it up and cautiously unfolded it, _Stay away from Logan or else..._ My eyes widened and I dropped the note.

Rocky walked up, "Uh, Cece, is everything okay?" I showed the note to her, "Oh my gondola."

**( Rocky's POV )**

Okay, so she got my warning note, but to be fair, Logan was mine first! I feel pretty bad that I put or else and threatened her, but like I said, Logan was mine first!

"So, who do you think could have done this?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. "Who knows? Haven't you realized that Logan is crushed on by pretty much every girl in the school?" I pressed my arms on my chest.

"They must have seen me going on that dare date with him, I remember seeing Dina, Kelly, and Tinka..." I pretended to be confused, "Why would anybody threaten you about Logan? It's obvious you two hate each other."

"Yeah... About that..." She was about to tell me the truth! Just then the bell rung, "Gonna be late, bye!"

She just got saved by the bell! So not fair.

**( Logan's POV )**

As I walked up to my locker and did the combination, a folded piece of paper fell out of it. I retrieved it from the ground, _Stay away from Cece or else..._ Just then Ty walked by.

"Ty, look at this." He shrugged, "Why would anyone say that to you? Just because she's one of the most prettiest girls in school, also, you both hate each other right?"

I should probably tell him the truth, "Actually, Ty-" the bell interjected me and he ran off to class. I guess I was saved by the bell. Cece walked up to me and showed me a note almost exactly like mine.

I showed her the one I got, " I think... I think someone's out to get us." I heard worry in her voice, "Me too."

**( Rocky's POV )**_  
_

Out to get them? Well yes, I am. They admitted it because nobody is around, it makes perfect sense! They were texting earlier, it was a real date, and they do like each other!

"AHA!" I yelled and walked out without thinking. "Rocky, were you spying on us?" Logan asked, "No, yes? Why should you care?" I snapped. He put his hands up in defense, "Dude, I only asked."

Cece crossed her arms, "Rockelle, were you spying on us, just answer the dang question!" I rolled my eyes, "OF COURSE I AM!"

**( Cece's POV )**

Tears stung in my eyes, "H-how could you?" My voice cracked.

"So what if Cece and I like each other? Does it matter? I love her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. If people want to judge me for loving her, they do that. So what do I care? They can judge me all I want. But I will never stop loving her." Logan said, putting an arm around me.

I hugged him with my face pressed against his chest, "Break up the love fest you two." Rocky rolled her eyes. I faced her, "Oh, I get it... You're jealous about Logan and I dating, admit it? Your plan is to break us up, so you can take him for yourself."

"Wow, you're smarter than everyone thinks you are, Jones." She growled. "I am never speaking to you again, Rocky. You're the worst person ever, get out of my life." I ended harshly and stormed off to class.

**( Logan's POV )**

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" I asked, turning over to Rocky. "Cece just dumped me for you." I raised a brow, "That makes you sound... Ya know, les-"

She faced me with a death glare, "I'm aware. This isn't the last you'll see of Rocky Blue!" She yelled, then walked off to class. Well, now Cece lost her best friend because of me, I have to get the two of them back together.

But how? They hate each other, and I have to do this without breaking mine and Cece's relationship, this was going to be harder than I thought.

. . .

After four periods had passed, it was lunch, I grabbed my lunch and looked around for Cece, she sat alone then noticed me looking for her, she waved letting me know to come sit with her. "Hey you!" She said all smiley.

I smiled, "Hi, how has school been?" She drummed her fingers on the table, "It's been... School." Her eyes glanced over to Rocky, and knew that I got the signal. "On Shake It Up, I'll be _forced _to see her."

A thought popped into my head, "Just ignore her." I said simply, putting a fry in my mouth. "I can't, Rocky is the kinda person who can come up with ideas to make you look bad and turn people against you."

"I know what I have to do, I have to quit Shake It Up, Chicago." My mouth dropped,"No, I'm not letting you quit what you love because of her. I don't want to see you miserable, if she starts rumors, I got your back." I put her hand in mine.

She sighed and facepalmed herself, I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder, "We'll find a way."

**I'm so sorry I took so long! Ugh, I'm having writer's block, can you give me suggestions, PM ME IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION! I'm in desperate need ;-;. I'm not satisfied with my title, so I'm letting one of YOU, yes you saw it, one of you, pick a new title! Deadline for new title is on September 3rd *AKA Tomorrow*! Leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading my blabbing of on and on and on...**

**Anyways, byeee!**

~Jessica


End file.
